No Regrets
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: Levi, lead singer for the world famous No Regrets, felt his passion for performing dying after a sudden incident. Armin, Mikasa, and No Regrets fan (and 'closet' Levi fanboy) Eren formed a band and now had a record deal at their fingertips. A chance encounter would thrust their lives into a maelstrom. Ereri / Riren AU.
1. Sunrise

No Regrets

**Chapter 1: Sunrise**

**Pairing: Eren x Levi**

**[Author's Note**: _I haven't written a fanfiction in a very long fucking time, so I apologize for being a bit rusty. This first chapter is going to have a specific reference that I'm really eager to see who catches it :D. This is an idea I've been hashing out in my head for awhile now_.]

I laid on top the plush down comforter of my deafeningly quiet Hampton Inn suite bed, staring at the ceiling. The pattern was ridges of black and white. _'It's not dirty, it's just ugly', _I repeated in my mind like a mantra. It looked like specks of dirt ingrained, or salt and pepper. My ears still rang from base. My body felt like lead, and soreness was beginning to sink into all of my muscles. '_Every ouch of energy, I try to give away_'. Shitty glasses insisted I join her at the after-party to rub elbows and meet lingering fans, but I was in no mood. She could take care of all of the socializing tonight. All I wanted was to try to catch a few rare hours of rest. Yet here I was, staring at my fucking ceiling, telling myself that it was not filthy.

I hated hotels. They were always filthy. Light switches, doorknobs, toilet handles, clocks, lamps, faucet handles, and the TV remote were always disgusting, so I cleaned them all thoroughly with clorox wipes. I also brought my own bedding and towels, and wore slippers in the room. Regardless of the reviews I always checked before we booked a room, they were never up to my standards.

So I began insisting we make a special request that the rooms be **thoroughly**cleaned before our visit. I would then conduct an inspection. One was so far below my standards that I let the hotel manager know it looked like someone had puked on the walls, and demanded a refund. We stayed in another hotel that was better, but I still cleaned it myself before I could rest. I still preferred a hotel room over sleeping in a cramped tour bus, but only slightly. The tour bus had always been kept spotless.

I rolled over, changing my focus to the glass sliding door leading to the balcony, staring at the windex blue light of the moon illuminating plain brown carpet. I felt suddenly restless. I willed my drained limbs to move. I managed to roll over onto my side, then pushed myself up with wobbly arms. I slid off of the bed, then walked over to the balcony. Carefully sliding open the door, I stepped out into chilly autumn air. Peering down, the streets were nearly abandoned, and a light fog settled over the city. It created the kind of eerie atmosphere you would expect to see in a Tim Burden film. I sighed, then fished a Camel Turkish Royal out of my jeans pocket and put it between my lips. Lighting it, I took a long drag. Leaning on the railing, my thoughts began to stray. They liked to go out on a little stroll when I was alone, and quickly I'd become lost in them.

Taking a little walk actually sounded nice right now, regardless of my exhaustion. Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so trying to go to bed now would only result in me continuing to stare at the ugly ceiling with only my thoughts to entertain me for hours. I finished off my cigarette and stepped back inside, flicking it into the trash bin by the door of my room.

I then fetched my favorite coat from the closet. It trailed down slightly above my knees, flaring a bit at the bottom. In the back it was corseted, lacing at the top, the front was double breasted, with a belt that fastened around my waist. It was perfect for the weather, just thick enough to keep the night's chill out, as well as fashionable. I also grabbed some oversized sunglasses for the sake of anonymity. The last thing I needed is some over zealous fan flipping their shit over me, when all I wanted tonight was quiet.

I slipped out of the hotel, and into the streets. My thoughts grew louder. I was beginning to feel uninspired. Singing was my passion. It had been a childhood dream, and when I started out, my life of doing gigs with the band and traveling first the country, then the world, was exactly what I had always craved. The money, the fame, the parties, the easy lays were all things I reveled in. Then I found out it all came with a heavy price. Things crowds were too loud. The lights were too hot. My energy depleted.

I stopped in the middle of a song during a show to stare out at the audience, my throat parched and closing up. I dropped the mic, a loud thud echoing over the auditorium, then my knees went out. Shitty glasses was so alarmed that she ran from her drum set to my side, shaking my shoulders. '_What the fuck Levi? Are you okay? What happened?_' For a moment, I couldn't find my voice to speak. I shook it off. I told myself that the show must go on. I have to give these fuckers what they paid for. I regained my composure, and quietly apologized to everyone with dead eyes. The flames of my passion were beginning to fizzle. I needed to find some purpose again. I needed to really evaluate why the fuck I was doing this anymore. It had become a routine. A bad habit I couldn't kick.

I found myself walking down the grey concrete sidewalk, leading into a park. I looked to the sky. I could barely see the stars, faded by the lights and smog of this disgusting city, and obscured by fog. They were like me. _Faded_. The streetlights were illuminating the night, erasing what solace I sought. I was sick and fucking tired of cities. I wanted a night sky bright with stars. I wanted peace. I wondered if I should retire, or take a hiatus. Something in me felt like I couldn't escape the life I had created however. I was trapped in the undertow, pulling me under. I was sinking into darkness. I reached out desperately as I lost sight of the surface, and it consumed me. It felt like drowning. I slowly began to study my surroundings, seeking any distraction.

There were a small grove of trees in the center of the park, and metal benches placed sparingly along the trail. They were cold and uninviting, so I trudged on. _No rest for the wicked_. I suddenly spotted someone else along my path. It was a young man, pacing, notepaper and pen in hand. He lingered underneath a streetlight. The light reflected off of his messy brunette tresses, and regardless of his rough appearance, made him look somewhat angelic.

He wore a tattered Misfits shirt with cut off sleeves, displaying nicely toned arms and sun-kissed skin. His jeans were so full of holes that it left little to imagination, and hugged his tight ass enticingly ,along with some ratty red converses. His brows were furrowed in frustration, and he scowled at the paper. I felt a strange pull to the man. He sparked my interest. What was he doing out here, what was he writing? A love letter? Did people still write those? Not likely. Maybe he was writing with some hateful intent. An angry breakup letter was more likely. I stood watching him for a moment, remaining in shadows. He released an exasperated sigh. His arm slumped to his side, barely gripping his note.

A strong wind passed us both, snatching the sheet from his loose grip and tumbling towards me. It fell as quickly as it took flight, in arm's reach. An overwhelming curiosity pulled at me. It was rude, but I didn't give a fuck. I was never the courteous type. I plucked it off of the ground and read with the scrutiny of an author. It was lyrics. Piss poor lyrics, written by an obvious novice. They were raw and genuine, full of anger, with all the grace of bull. When I peeled my eyes off of the words, the brunette had stepped closer, ready for a confrontation.

"This is trash. Quit now, kid." I stated nonchalantly, meeting his glare. His eyes were livid, wide with anger, and startlingly beautiful. They were glimmering emeralds, alive with youth and passion. I threw the lyrics back to him.

"What the fuck is your problem? I..I didn't ask for your fucking opinion! Who the hell do you think you are?" He picked the paper back up, stuffing it into his back pocket, holding his gaze. I smirked. I wanted to tell him exactly who I was. See his face crumble. A dark, bitter part of me wanted to crush this brat's dreams before his eyes, yet I couldn't. He had a white hot fire in him that radiated almost visibly. Just being in his presence made me feel strangely more alive.

"Just someone who knows shit when I read it." I answered with ice in my tone. His face contorted, furious. I thought for a moment that he might actually swing at me, and I was prepared to lay him on the ground. He may have been larger than me in stature and broader, but he didn't possess my combat skills. That was obvious. Instead, he shouted at me again.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" He turned heel, and stormed off in the opposite direction. Like a hurricane, he stirred everything up in me, and just as quickly as he had stepped into my life, he was gone again. I felt a longing to follow after, or stop him, just to stay near that warmth, but I didn't. I watched the hansom stranger stalk off, feeling the cold creeping back into me. The sky was beginning to lighten, a precursor to sunrise. My body felt heavy, yet my feet led me back to the hotel.

A haze settled over my mind, a side effect of sleep deprivation, but also because of a bright eyed stranger. I felt like sleep would finally claim me, and I was eager to bury myself in that heavy comforter and forget the rest of the world. When I finally reached my bed, I was out the instant my head hit the pillows.

"Morning sunshine! Let's get breakfast!" Came a sing-song, all too chipper voice, only inches away from my ear. It jerked me out of a sound sleep. I was immediately irritated. Glasses was the worst kind of alarm clock, especially because I couldn't just hit her and fall back to sleep. It was tempting, but it would be futile. Why didn't she have a snooze button.

"Fuck you. Go alone." I answered, voice muffled by my pillow. I cracked open one eye, trying to mentally mute her. The light was too bright, burning, so I squeezed that one eye shut again, pulling my blanket more tightly around my shoulders.

"Nooo. It's noon Levi, come on. I let you sleep in a little." She whined. I could imagine the tall red-head's face, pouting lip and wide eyes begging for company.

"Go bug Mike to go." I snipped.

"I caaaannn'ttt, he already left."

"Then Erwin. He'd be better company." My voice was gruff with grogginess now, precious sleep slipping through my fingers. I was desperate for a couple more hours.

"Can't, he's on a 'video chat date' with his wife." Ugh. She was relentless, and now I had no out. Great. I used my last resort. I laid very still, pretending that I did pass back out. I clung to the comforter, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly she was pulling at it. I tugged back, but I lacked strength thanks to sleep deprivation. She yanked hard, and as a last retaliation, I let go. She fell on her ass with a loud thud, blanket in hand. I finally opened my eyes to smirk at her. She sulked for a moment.

"You ass." She yelled at me before breaking into a fit of laughter. "But I still win." I rolled my eyes at her, slowly sitting up. Hanji was one of the original band members, and my friend for even longer. We had attended highschool together, where she harassed me into being friends. I didn't understand why she took such an interest in me, the kid who tried to sleep in the hallway corner before class and rarely ever spoke to anyone.

She plopped down beside me one day, declaring that I looked interesting, and after made a point to talk to me every time she managed to catch me. She was the reason I knew everyone. She introduced me to the rest of her odd collection of friends, Erwin, Eld, Oruo, Gunther, Petra. They were all the original band members. Erwin almost immediately claimed the role as band manager, Eld and Gunther guitarists, Oruo our bassist, Hanji on drums and Petra and I the singers. She often just did backup, but I did convince her to sing with me eventually.

I squeezed my eyes shut again for a moment. Flashbacks exploded in my mind, precious memories of the time we all spent together causing a dull ache in my chest. I yearned for those times again constantly. I would sacrifice anything to rewind time, and relive that period of my life over and over again. I was well aware that was impossible, but I could never sate that craving. I knew happiness then, and I could have never fathomed it could be ripped away so quickly.

"Get your ass in gear, Levi. I'm hungry." The spectacle wearing, lanky woman standing at the foot of my bed declared, breaking me away from quickly darkening thoughts. She woke khaki capris and a black 'Left 4 Dead' tee, a white Assassin's Creed ballcap, and prescription sunglasses at the moment, nothing like she dressed on stage. I was accustomed to seeing the tall, somewhat thin woman clad in dark colors, the style gothic yet eccentric and over the top. It was the theme of our band.

Outside of performances, she preferred a distinctly geeky, slouchy style. I stuck to a more elegant style and neutral colors. I favored button-ups and slacks, though they did have my personal flare to them. I still wore my slim fit grey button-up and black slacks from last night.

"Let me change. I fell asleep in my clothes last night." I explained, ushering her to the door. "Wait outside."

"Okay, just don't take forever, you diva. I'll wait downstairs in the lounge." She replied as I shoved her out the door. Deviating from my normal style, I exchanged my slacks for black jeans and button-up for a dark grey t-shirt. I liked it for it's comfort, and that on the back was the pattern of wings in a black velvety material. I did my usual casual morning routine, brushing my teeth and hair, throwing on deodorant and a splash of acqua di gio, and washing my face. I then threw on my favorite coat, sunglasses, and wrapping a green and black plaid scarf around my neck.

I met an over-eager Hanji downstairs as she relaxed in one of the plush red armchairs that were placed about the lounge area of the hotel. She was rambling on to a stranger about some new video game she had become obsessed with lately, the poor guy looking a bit overwhelmed by her enthusiasm.

"Let's go, Glasses. I really want some fucking coffee now." I interrupted, her new acquaintance excusing himself and scrambling off. She turned and smiled.

"Cool, let's hit up a Starbucks then." We left in a rush, Glasses continuing to patter on about whatever game she had been in a conversation about before. I tuned her out, occasionally acknowledging that I heard her with an '_Mm_.' It was an overcast day, the sun occasionally peeking out from behind grey clouds, and still chilly. The Starbucks was thankfully only a couple of blocks away from the hotel. The city had an unpleasant smell thanks to large sewer grates and masses of people, and I hated walking through it during the day. We worked our way through the crowded sidewalk quickly, arriving at our destination. I swung the glass door open to be greeted by a familiar face. It was the same fiery brunette I met last night, standing behind the counter in a black polo and green apron. His bright eyes widened in recognition.


	2. Gray or Blue

No Regrets

Chapter 2: Gray or Blue

[Author's note: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter. I lost my job, so my life has been kind of crazy ._. . Anyway, this chapter is in Eren's POV this time. Also fair warning: The beginning of this chapter starts out **very M rated**. It also doesn't start out where I left off with the last chapter, but it does come back to it.

P.S: The title of this chapter is inspired by a song: 'Gray or Blue' by Jaymay. It's really beautiful and reminds me of Eren and Levi so much. I might start making song recommendations for each chapter going forward, and go back and add one for the first chapter if you guys seem to like it.]

Hot breath trickled on my throat, my head arching back in response. Raven strands brushed against my flesh. A solid, muscular body pressed against mine. "You want me, don't you brat?" A deep, velvet voice purred into my ear, lips brushing against it. I gasped, body arching up against his. He nipped me, then trailed his tongue down to my neck, sucking hard. My fingers tangled in his dark tresses.

"Nngh, fuck yes..." I moaned. He chuckled, thick with lust. The sound resonated in me. His voice was intoxicating, and I was drunk on it. He bit down, and my nails dug into his scalp. My other hand explored his body, flat palm roaming up his flexed bicep, to his sculpted back. I clung to him, yanking his head back to latch onto his exposed adam's apple. I nipped, sucked, and kissed my way up to his jaw, following it to claim his mouth hungrily. I plunged my tongue in, finding and tangling it with his. His fingers found my hair, yanking at it as he pushed me into my comforter. He pulled back to suck on my lower lip, then bite it. I groaned, pleasure tinged with a sweet pain. My hips rolled forward, my hard cock meeting his, and another moan tore from my throat. He broke our kiss to smirk at me, piercing steel gaze meeting mine.

His head dipped down to my collar bone, licking and kissing along it as he ground his erection against mine. My palm slid down his back, finding his firm ass and squeezing it hard as I moved with him. My head tossed from side to side, obscenities falling from my lips in a torrent. My body was quaking with need, as I writhed underneath him. His mouth kept moving downwards, until he found a pert nipple, tongue flicking over it. He sucked it, swirling his tongue around it, and flicking it again before nipping it. I gripped his hair and flesh, pushing my hips into his hard. I was pleased to feel a bit of dampness from his twitching dick, my own trickling pre-cum. He nipped my other, pierced, nipple before leaning back, sitting on his ankles, giving me a perfect view of his defined chest and abs, shimmering with sweat. He pushed my knees apart, licking his lips like a predator ready to go for the kill. He grabbed the bend of my knee, shifting me off the mattress just enough that he could slap my ass playfully.

"You're eager, aren't you filthy brat?" He breathed. I watched him, eyes darkened with lust. He then dipped his head down to my thighs. He began to lightly kiss along the sensitive flesh, his hands slipping beneath my ass to squeeze and part it. His thumb found my opening, caressing it. My cock twitched, more pre-cum leaking from the head. I leaned forward, both hands gripping his hair. His mouth continued to move closer to my member, pausing to lick his own index finger and begin to slip it into me.

"Ahh...god, d-don't tease me..." I whimpered. All I wanted is to be fucked into my mattress. I needed him inside of me. He suddenly licked my balls, sucking a little, and my back arched forward. I heaved a heavy moan, ecstasy setting me ablaze. My head fell back and toes curled. He licked up, reaching the base of my manhood, then kissed and sucked up my length. He swirled his tongue around the head, licking the sensitive slit clean, then taking all of me into his mouth. He sucked hard, beginning to bob his head over my pulsing dick. The tight warm caused more pleasure to rock my body. My nails dug into his scalp again, and I found myself thrusting into his mouth. He didn't gag, even then. He sneaked another finger into me when I was too focused on watching him sucking on my cock, and scissored them open, stretching me more. I was squirming, on the verge of orgasm. With a loud pop, his mouth abandoned my aching member, and I cried in protest. He gazed up at me from beneath messy black strands, heat in his eyes. I wanted him to devour me. "Mmm...please..just fuck me." I pleaded. He grabbed the bends of my knees, throwing me back on my back, putting my ass in the air for him. Rubbing his own throbbing erection against me, I whined impatiently. Propping one leg on his shoulder, he used his freed hand to press his wet dick against my asshole. Slowly, his head entered me, and I rolled my head to the side to bite into the pillow beneath me. At an agonizing pace, he filled me up, and when he was fully inside of me, paused to allow me to adjust.

I gazed up at him, my chest heaving. I shifted back against him, wanting more.

"Nn fuuuck brat..." He groaned, then rocked his hips forward. He let go of my legs to bend forward, kissing me roughly and grabbing my hair again. I wrapped my legs around him as my body quaked and I dug my nails into his back, then racked them down. He moaned out my name into my mouth, shifting up and thrusting hard. I cried out, one hand grabbing the back of his head to kiss him deeply. He found the bundle of nerves nuzzled inside of me, the ecstasy making it hard not to cum. I didn't want to yet. I wanted him to cum with me. Our bodies moved as one, slick with sweat and trembling with pleasure. He broke our kiss to bite into my shoulder, and I leaned up to nip his neck, then suck on it, wanting to leave my mark. I continued kissing his throat and ear, clinging desperately to my lover. We rocked together until orgasm crashed over us both, and I could feel his seed filling me up. He collapsed onto my chest, exhausted. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, petting his hair lovingly.

With a loud crack, my alarm hit my fake wood floor, jarring me awake to the discovery that I had jizzed in my boxers. I fought my way out of the tangle of blankets, sitting up and putting my forehead in my palms. I racked my fingers through my hair frantically. 'What the fuck was that?...' I just had a wet dream about the asshole from the park. I tried desperately to straighten out my thoughts. 'What the fuck subconscious?_', _I asked myself. He had been on my mind until I hit my mattress last night, but there was no way that I was attracted to him.

He was crude, blunt and harsh.

I had barely talked to him.

He was under my skin...

"Damnnit..." I cursed aloud. I rubbed my temples, ruffled my hair, but the image of his body shinning with sweat was engraved in my mind. His smooth, deep voice kept bouncing around my head. I wanted to erase it from my thoughts. Maybe if I started moving, the memory would begin to fade. I dragged myself out of bed groggily, pulling off my ruined underwear and throwing it into the pile of dirty laundry that I kept putting off doing. "Don't be sad laundry, no one's doing me either." I murmured bitterly. That must have been the catalyst for my wet dream. It had been awhile since I had gotten laid. My body must have been just as frustrated with it as me. I hadn't had more than a date in a few months. My time was monopolized by band practice, shows, and work. It was hard to squeeze a relationship in. Besides, the few people I had gone out with always ended up being too boring. They wanted a normal life. A stable career, maybe eventually marriage and some kids; the standard shit. I had known since I was a kid that I wasn't cut out for that kind of life. I was determined to do something big, or at least have fun trying.

As I moved sluggishly around my room, my dream managed to creep back into my thoughts. I couldn't get why I would have _that_ kind of dream about the strange asshole I'd had the misfortune to cross paths with in the park the night before. I couldn't deny that I had been a drawn to him however. He was was attractive in that kind of mysterious, dark and broody way, but that wasn't typically my type. Besides, he called my lyrics shit. I knew I wasn't the best writer, which is why I always pawned the job of writing lyrics off on Mikasa or Armin, but I wasn't off to that bad of a start. They, meaning mainly Mikasa, had insisted that I give it a try. I was the lead singer and guitarist of our band, and she pushed that at least one of our songs should be written by me. They assured me that they could help refine it after I had the general idea down on paper. Music had been my passion since as far back as I can remember. On stage, I could truly be me. All of my raw energy and emotion was celebrated when I was expressing it through singing and slamming on my guitar. His words kept ringing in my head. _"This is trash. Quit now, kid." _The words cut more deeply than I had realized then. Yet his smooth, sultry voice kept echoing in my head.

"_You want me, don't you brat?"_

I shiver crept down my spine, and I shook my head of the thoughts. Going back over to my mattress to grab my phone, I unlocked the screen and checked the time. 12:30 p.m. _Fuck_, now I had to rush to get to work in time. I fumbled around my room, looking for my uniform. My walls were plastered with posters of bands I was into like AFI, NIN, and The Clash. The majority of them were of a band called 'No Regrets', a goth rock band that I developed an obsession with. They had killer lyrics, rocking guitar, base and drums. Their music resonated me. What really hooked me was their lead singer, Levi . His voice was rich, deep and smooth. He was intoxicating. Not just his vocals, but the way his body moved when he was preforming. My eyes were always glued to him when I watched one of their videos, or the few times I had seen them perform in person. I had so much of his merchandise, and Armin even threatened to get me a custom *dakimakura of him. They liked to tease that I have a crush on him, but even if I did, it's not as if a big name rock star like him would even give me the time of day.

Someone started banging obnoxiously on my door, breaking my train of thought.

"Eren, are you ready to go yet? Armin is riding in to work with you today, so you better have your ass in gear!" Rang the motherly voice of Mikasa, my sister.

"I've got a few minutes, I'm working on it!" I yelled back gruffly, already peevish from my weird ass dream and oversleeping. The last thing I wanted is to be nagged. I finally found my uniform, and stompted off into my cramped bathroom, slinging the black polo and kakis onto the toilet seat. Cutting the shower on, I waited for the water to heat up. I liked long, hot showers, though today I'd have to settle for a quickie. I stepped into the tub, the white porcelain like ice beneath my feet. The water trickled over my already sore muscles. My daily life was on a tight schedule, but I still squeezed in time to hit the gym. Fitness was something else I was into. I liked my lean, toned body. I lathered up my sponge, running it over my chest, biceps and defined stomach. I didn't quite have a six pack yet, but I was working on that. After washing off my body, I washed my hair quickly, massaging my scalp.

"_You're eager, aren't you filthy brat?" _His voice popped into my head again, and I groaned. The memory of my dream this morning was causing my body to react again. 'Dammnit, I don't have time for this.' I mentally chanted to myself. Before I could get more enthralled in the memory, I jumped out, dried off and got dressed. Running my fingers through my messy mane, I brushed my teeth, threw on some deodrant, and added a splash of Obsession by Calvin Klein. I usually didn't wear cologne, but I had a feeling that something good would happen today, so I made an exception.

Manuevering through the cluttered in my room, I threw my door open, the handle hitting the wall and making a loud banging noise. I nearly ran into a flustered looking small blonde.

"H-hey Eren... ready to go now?" He asked, hesitant in his voice and his face contorted with confusion.

"Yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I apologized to Armin. He had always been a bit timid, so this was something that wasn't uncommon between us. Eventually he'd probably just become immune to it. He looked like he had been ready to leave for awhile, and had likely been waiting on me . He was the type to always leave excessively early for anything. It must have been killing him to have his car in the shop at the moment, forcing him to wait on me.

"It's okay, but we have to leave now, or we'll end up late." He scolded. I stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards the kitchen, which was conveniently near the front door. Our apartment, while cozy, was small, thus our living room was techinqually in the same room as our kitchen, only distiguishably seperated by the difference in flooring. Our living room had that uncomfortable, durable carpet you would find in a cheap dorm room, while the kitchen was vinyl tiles with a fake stone pattern. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry as Armin walked briskly out the door and leaving it ajar for me to follow. I quickly slipped into my work shoes, and followed. He met me downstairs at my battleworn white 98' Corolla. It was actually a hand-me-down from Mikasa, who gave it to me when she got a red, 2011 Corolla. She decided to stick with the same model car, since apparently they'll run for forever. Thus far, this one had proven that. I wasn't particularly easy on it, which always resulted in Mikasa lecturing me on my driving, but I kept it well maintained on the inside at least. It had many minor dings, and a dent in the right corner of my front bumper from clipping a lampost. The accident was not entirely my fault. Someone had cut me off, and in a fit of rage, I didn't see it till it was too late. Luckily I was alone in the car, and avoided immediate repercussions. As soon as I unlocked the car doors, Armin jumped inside and buckled up. I did the same, turning over the ignition as I clicked my own seabelt into place.

"Bet you can't wait to have your car back, huh?" I asked my passenger as I swiftly backed out of the parking space, then pulled out onto the road fast. I looked over and he was already gripping the 'oh shit bar', as I like to call it, and looking disgruntal.

"Yeah. I don't know how many times I'll live through riding with you." He jabbed at me, and we both laughed a little.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver. I'll get us there." I countered, but slowed down a little to avoid throwing him around too much. Armin was a bit timid natured, but he could strike anyone down with his cunning.

"Maybe..." He murmured, peering out his window. "Anyway, what happened this morning? I heard some noises coming from your room, then it sounded like you threw something." It was an innocent question, but it made me freeze up instantly. I prayed that he couldn't distinguish what those 'noises' were. Armin was like a younger brother to me. That would be humiliating.

"I was just having some weird dream, and kicked my dresser in my sleep. Made my alarm clock fall." I explained away quickly, wanting to avoid any more proding.

The petite blonde looked skeptical. Then I caught a inquisitive glimmer in his blue eyes, and I realized that I was about to be bombarded with questions.

"Oh, what were you dreaming of Eren, fighting bears or something?" His voice was dripping with playful sarcasm, giggling a little. He had always been very curious and bright. Too bad he wasn't use his powers for good.

"I-it wasn't anything interesting! ...So, hope today's not too busy." My answer rushed out of my mouth, a hint of panic in my voice. I tried to derail the converstaion, but the instant I heard myself I knew I had failed. This was just going to peak his interest even more. He turned, his attention now focused on me.

"Sure sounds interesting. Come on, I tell you everything. Tell me, it's not like I'm going to judge you Eren. You can't exactly control what you dream anyway." He poked at me. He was right. We were best friends, and practically family. I had known him since before my sister Mikasa had been adopted into my family, and since then had been through thick and thin together. He practically lived at our house, especially after the accident. His parents passed away in a head on collison, shortly after I met him, and he was taken in by his grandparents. They provided for him, but they were never as loving and nuturing as his mother and father were. I think he found comfort in the atmosphere of our house. I argued with my mom a lot, being the defiant little shit that I was, and sometimes Mikasa and I got into fights too, but it was obvious that we all really loved eachother. Then when mom passed away, Armin was the only person there to comfort us. Dad was barely ever home, even after we lost mom, so we kind of created our own little family. I sighed. I couldn't keep anything from him.

"Okay, but let me start from the beginning. I was working on my lyrics last night, and started feeling really stuck, so I thought a walk might help me shake my writer's block. I ended up walking all the way out to the park before I had written anything else down. I stopped under a streetlight to scribble a little more down, when this shady guy started walking in my direction. I didn't really pay any attention to him, then the wind blew the lyrics out of my hand, and he picked them up. I thought he'd just hand them back over, but the asshole read them, then told me they were trash and that I should just quit. I yelled at him about it, because like hell did he have the right to critize something that he shouldn't have read in the first place, then stormed off. He acted so cool, like some hot shot. Then I had a dream about him last night..." I paused, feeling my face heat up a bit at the memory. I wanted to leave it at that, but I knew Armin well enough to know he would want juicy details. "I-it was...a wet dream." I confessed, hoping that would satisfy him. His eyes widened, and he laughed softly.

"So you have a thing for your critic?" He blurted out.

"No! He was just some random dickhead. We barely spoke, why would I have a thing for him?" I rebuked defensively. There was no way I was into someone like that.

"Sorry Eren, I just had to pick on you a little about it. Anyway, like I said before, you can't control what you dream. The guy was on your mind when you went to bed, and your subconscious just threw him into the dream, along with a lot of other random things you saw that day. Dreams are kind of your brain's way of organizing all of the information that it took in that day, kind of liking filing it away. It doesn't mean anything. It does sound like this guy really got to you though, and he's obviously still on the forefront of your mind. You shouldn't completely rule out that you're attracted to something about him." He calmly reasoned. I couldn't deny that there was a dash of attraction there, and I was a little bit intrigued by him, but it wasn't a crush.

"I'll probably never see him again anyway Armin, so even if I am a little interested, I'll never get the chance to find out if something is there." I replied. His explaination just reassured me that it wasn't anything more than a dream.

"You never know though. Maybe you will." The blonde gave me a little smile. He was an intellectual first, but he was a romantic at heart. He was always dreaming about his 'knight in shining armor', so he was always encouraging Mikasa and I to find our own other half too. Out of anyone I knew, I wanted him to find that. He was a great guy; sweet, smart and charming. Unfortunately he was drawn to assholes. I never felt like his exes were good enough for him, but then again I would probably never feel like someone deserved him. Big brother syndrome, no one was ever good enough for my sister or my 'little brother'.

I rolled down my window, the car feeling a little stuffy. I looked out my front windshield at the sky, a pale blue spotted with gray clouds, and enjoyed the chill in the breeze. It was a distiguishably fall day. I really enjoyed this season, and longed to enjoy the weather. Instead I would be stuck at Starbucks servering pretentious hipsters their coffee all day. I hated my job. I was eager to quit, and with a potential contract hanging above our heads, I might finally get the chance. We were approached by an A&R representitve at our last show, who's record label was interested in signing us on. We had done a massive amount of work, from recording a demo, to a lot of shows and self promotion, and it was hopefully about to pay off. We were now just waiting in suspense for the label, Sina Records, to approve or reject us. It was thrilling and terrifying. I had always seen us 'making it big', but now that we might be on our way to stardom, it was kinda intimidating.

As I pulled into the closest parallel parking spot available to the shop, I signed.

"Another day in paradise." I murmured. Armin chuckled a little.

"It won't be so bad, Eren. We've got a good crew tonight at least." He assured me. He had quickly moved up to the role of shift lead in the six months that we had been working for the shithole, and he was already being considered for a promotion to assistant manager. I was glad that he would be the manager on duty tonight. When he was in charge, closings went much more smoothly, and we weren't stuck there all night. I was already eager for it to be over, regardless.

We went inside of the little coffee shop, plush airchairs, and small round wooden tables matched with wooden chairs scattered about the store. We clocked in and I took a drawer, counting the till with a scale so precise that it could sense the weight of a single dollar bill. Armin was already hard at work, helping his team through a fairly busy evening. Sasha, a cheerful red-head, was on barista, and Jean, a horsefaced asshole who I had taken forever to warm up to, was on the other register. We still bickered a lot, but we were finally becoming friends. As I started ringing up customers' orders, the first thirty minutes of the day was a blur. Things had finally settled down, and I had the opportunity to get a pumpkin spice latte as I enjoyed a quiet moment.

When I heard the door open again, I glanced up, prepared to greet the new customer. I froze. It was a small raven haired man, sporting large sunglasses, and a familiar coat. He was with a tall, kind of lanky woman who wore a t-shirt with the Left 4 Dead logo printed on the front. My brain barely registered that it was the same asshole from last night. My eyes widened in surprise, my mouth parted, my words dead on my tongue. I pleaded silently for them to chose Jean's register instead, but when I glanced over, he was gone. Instead he was sitting in one of the armchairs, taking his lunch. "Fuck..." I murmured softly to myself.

He looked directly at me and smirked, removing his sunglasses. He sauntered toward me, his hips swaying as he gave me a smoldering gaze. "_You want me, don't you brat?"_ The alluring voice echoed in my head again. I shook it off, giving him a half smile and pretending that I didn't recognize him at all. His companion stood back, examining the menu with scrutiny. He approached the my register, leaning in towards me and looked up through his thick lashes directly into my eyes. I was captivated. His eyes were a cool, light color, like the sky outside, and I couldn't make out if they were gray or blue. They were startlingly beautiful.

"I want _caramel macchiato in a tall." He murmured, his voice identical to his in my dream. For a moment it didn't register that he had said anything at all. I snapped back to reality, realizing that I hadn't greeted even him. _

_"Ah..uh, sure. Can I get you anything else?" I tried to steady my voice, but it was still uneven. He was fucking with me, trying to throw me off balance on purpose. _

_"No." He quietly answered, still giving me a come hither gaze._

_"Can I get your name?" I politely asked him. _

_"Just Ackerman." He told me, strolling off to linger at the order pick-up area. Right after, his companion approached me, grinning. _

_"Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" I greeted, trying to recover some dignity. _

_"Yes, I'd like one of the Double Chococatly Chip Creme frappuccinos in a grande and a vanilla bean scone please!" She ordered happily. "The name's Zoe." She followed up. I couldn't help at return a smile. She made me feel more at ease with her bubbly personality. It was starkly different than the short man she was with. It made me wonder how they were actually friends. She went over to wait with him, draping an arm around his shoulders and whispering something to him that I couldn't hear. When I turned away from the register to find something else to help with while I didn't have customers, and met a glimmering eyed Armin. He walked over to me, murmuring, _

_"Is that the guy Eren?" My face heated up despite myself, and I flinched away. _

_"So what if it is?" I answered defensively. The next thing I knew, I had a caramel macchiato in my hand. _

_"Take it to him, this is the perfect opportunity to get resolution." The small blonde encouraged, pushing me in the direction of the pick-up area. I dug my heels in the floor for a moment, reluctant, but I knew he was right. Resistance was futile. I gave in, glaring at my friend from over my shoulder as I did. The anger that I had temporarily forgotten began to burn in me again, and I had the impulse to throw the drink in his face. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford to lose my job, so I had to push the thought out of my head. I walked over to the counter, slamming the drink down on the surface. I met his piercing gaze, and had to recompose myself in an instant, in order not to succumb to it again. _

_"What the hell was the deal with last night? Why did you insult my lyrics?" I demanded an answer. I needed to know what this guy was playing at. His red-headed friend had wondered off to examine some of the mugs we had stacked on a table, leaving just the two of us. I knew this was far from professional, and that I was probably making a scene, but I needed to resolve this now. _

_"What are you talking about, kid?" He spat back, looking disgruntle, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The corner of his mouth twitched, and I knew he was messing with my head again. _

_"You know what I'm talking about! You called my lyrics trash. Why?" I was leaning over the counter towards him, unaware that I was closing the distance between us. Suddenly his hand was on my collar, pulling me down until we were only inches apart. _

_"Because it's true. Improve or fail, or just quit. I don't give a shit, brat. Now get out of my face." His eyes narrowed, livid. He shoved me backwards, letting go, and taking his drink. I couldn't just let this go this time though. I ran out from around the counter, my heart pounding in my ears. I rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. _

_"I won't quit. I'm going to make you eat your words. I'm going to be famous. You'll see." He turned, his eyes move alive than I had ever seen. He shrugged my hand off and smirked. _

_"Not bad, kid. Don't let me down." His light eyes gleamed. His companion grabbed her order, joining him as they turned and left the store, leaving me standing, stunned. I was even more intrigued by the mysterious asshole. The look he had given me made me want to chase out of the store after him, every molecule in my body urging me to. Even I could, it would be like a dog chasing a car, if I caught him, I wouldn't know what to do with him, I just knew I wanted to. I trudged back behind the counter. _

_"What was that all about Jeager?" Horseface asked me as he walked back around the counter after me, I sighed irritably. _

_"Nothing Jean. Just drop it." I replied monotonously. I didn't even turn to acknowledge him, the best way I knew of dealing with him._

_"Get in a fight with your boyfriend?" He prodded. I twisted around and he was grinning at me like a cheshire cat. His face was so full of metal, that if I punched him, it would hurt like a bitch, but it would be worth it. He had snakebites, two eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow, and a bridge piercing. He was the bassist in a local band, explaining his alt look. That band just happened to be a rival of our own band, so we constantly walked a thin line between friends and enemies. _

_"He is not my boyfriend, horseface. I don't even know his name." I argued. I glanced over, and Sasha gave me a grin as she walked around to the register to order her own lunch. _

_"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I'm hungry!" She exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. The red-head was a good friend of mine, and also assisted our band, doing lights and sound with her boyfriend Connie. They were great to have around to lighten the mood. She was kind of goofy and a little awkward, with an insatiable appetite. I was grateful for her intervention while Armin was preoccupied. _

_"Sure, let me guess, a chicken santa fe panini, with a chocolate brownie and a drink?" I predicted. _

_"Add a croissant and that sounds great!" She answered with a laugh._

_When he had a spare minute, Armin scowled me lightly for making a scene with my critic, mostly because he had to as a manager, and apologized for encouraging me to do so on the job. Jean kept nagging me about the incident, and Sasha even joined in at one point, begging for an explanation, but I shrugged them off. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. My mind was elsewhere, wondering if I would ever see my critic again. The night dragged on, and I was thrilled to be out of the little cafe by the end of the night. The next morning, Mikasa got a call. Our band 'Last Hope' landed the label deal. It was unbelievable, but what was more unbelievable was that six months later, we would be opening for my favorite band, 'No Regrets." _

_[Closing notes: *dakimakura – In case some people don't know what this is, this is a body pillow, usually with an anime character on it in a provocative pose. Also as a disclaimer, I don't know Attack on Titan, any of the characters, or Starbucks, as much as I might want to xD. _

_Feedback is always welcome! I love hearing from you guys, and I hope everyone is enjoying my little fic. Things are finally going to pick up after this chapter and really get into the story. I'm really excited to get into everyone's background, as well as more into other characters who haven't appeared yet.]_


End file.
